Fronteras Borradas
by SoloWonder
Summary: Durante una misión para la Orden, Remus Lupin, quien está abrumado por su situación, termina varado en un universo paralelo. Dónde Sirius está vivo, Regulus no era un imbécil y "Espera un momento, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" "Besando a mi esposo, por supuesto" Wolfstar, ligero CedricxHarry.
1. Realidad

Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Querida **Kristy SR**: He de confesar que nunca antes había escrito Wolfstar, pero para ser honesta amé cada segundo de hacerlo. Espero que te guste tanto como yo disfruté haciéndolo. Lo dividí varias partes, para formar pequeñas dosis, como si fuera una caja de chocolates.

Sin más que agregar; que lo disfrutes.

**Capítulo 1: Realidad**

Remus Lupin tamborileo con sus dedos en el escritorio de madera, su pierna no dejaba de moverse de arriba abajo. El cuello de su camisa muggle lo estaba ahogando, y un sutil sudor recorría su frente. Se acercaba la luna llena. Pero no era por eso que se encontraba tan nervioso.

Dumbledore entraría por la puerta de su despacho en cualquier momento y él, a pesar de sus nervios, ni siquiera podía mantenerse despierto. Consideró sucumbir a la tentación y cerrar los ojos por unos minutos, pero no quería que el director de Hogwarts lo encontrara dormido frente a su escritorio. Tantos años después, y Remus aún procuraba causar una buena impresión en el profesor.

Una risita resonó en su mente. "_Ñoño"_* La voz sonó casi como la de Sirius Black...

Sirius. Él era la razón por la que casi no había dormido durante las últimas semanas. La escena de su muerte no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza. Una y otra y otra vez. La risa de Bellatrix, la reacción de Harry, su propio sentimiento de impotencia. Lo volvía a vivir todo, en la soledad de la noche.

La puerta de madera se abrió con un chirrido. Albus Dumbledore entró por ella, seguido de cerca por Severus Snape. Remus contuvo su mueca involuntaria de disgusto. Tenía que ser civilizado con el ahora profesor de pociones.

—Ah, Remus. Me alegra que estés aquí—lo saludó el director de Hogwarts, mientras se sentaba distraídamente en su escritorio—Tenemos mucho que discutir. ¿Te gustaría probar uno de estos?

El hombre le tendió un platón de cristal con unos curiosos dulces dentro. Remus consideró tomar uno, y aunque no estaba seguro, le pareció percibir cómo uno se movía. Negó cortésmente con la cabeza y murmuró un _gracias_. Más valía estar seguro.

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros y se llevó uno a la boca. Snape se aclaró la garganta detrás de la silla a lado de Remus. El director lo miró.

—Ah sí, Severus. Nos veremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces podremos continuar con nuestra pequeña discusión.

El de cabello grasiento asintió, y sin quitar su horrible mueca de disgusto, salió del despacho del director sin dirigir una palabra a Remus. Bueno, mejor para él.

—¿Quería hablar conmigo, profesor?—dijo el castaño después de un rato, llamando la atención del hombre frente a él, quién parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Si, así es—Dumbledore pareció meditar sus siguientes palabras por un momento—¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente, Remus?

La pregunta no hecha quedó en el aire.

—Tan bien cómo puedo estar—contestó simplemente.

—¿Qué tal tú última misión?

"_Fue un tremendo y completo fracaso"_ estuvo a punto de escaparse de sus labios.

—Obtuvimos los resultados esperados.

Dumbledore hizo un sonido de aprobación.

—Lamentable en realidad. Tal vez, si el Ministerio fuera más amable con ellos, las cosas podrían ser diferentes. ¿No te parece, Remus?

Lo meditó un momento. Si el Ministerio de Magia hubiera sido más amigable con las colonias de hombres lobo, si fueran considerados iguales, y les garantizaran sus derechos, y pudieran llevar una existencia relativamente tranquila para alguien que se convertía en lobo con cada luna llena, entonces si. Definitivamente los licántropos podrían confiar un poco más en el resto de la sociedad mágica. Él mismo lo hacía, pero solo porque Remus había vivido en el lado amable de la situación. Y eso solo había pasado porque nadie sabía de su licantropía, hasta que fue maestro de Hogwarts y el despreciable de Quejicus… Se estaba desviando del tema. Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

—Supongo que sí. Si ellos recibieran un trato más... _humano_, entonces probablemente no se negarían tanto a aceptar su oferta, profesor.

El director de Hogwarts asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos cambiar de enfoque, no? Podríamos hacer unos arreglos que garantizaran su comodidad, aún después de que dejemos de requerir de su apoyo.

—Eso es imposible de garantizar, profesor. El Ministerio nunca lo permitiría.

—Entonces, que sea fuera del alcance del Ministerio. Así, aunque dejen de ser nuestros aliados en la lucha contra Voldemort, ellos pueden estar seguros de que las condiciones del acuerdo serán respetadas.

Remus parpadeó, analizando las implicaciones de las palabras del anciano profesor frente a él. El castaño carraspeó.

—Profesor, ¿no estará sugiriendo que...? Pero, tendría que ser un tratado internacional y no creo que ninguna nación este…

—La directora de Castelobruxo me debe una favor. Ana está… convenientemente casada con el Secretario de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas del Gobierno de Brasil. Y ambos están muy bien posicionados tanto en la CIM como en la COMASUR.

La Confederación Mágica de América del Sur o COMASUR era muy conocida por ser más accesible que MACUSA, la EUMM o cualquier otro Ministerio de Magia europeo.

—Pero, ¿usted realmente cree que pueda pedir una favor cómo este?

—Por supuesto, Ana Saudade es una vieja amiga mía. Estoy seguro de que ella y su esposo estarán dispuestos a escucharnos.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, todavía no del todo convencido.

—Sin embargo—agregó Dumbledore—, por el momento me veo forzado a mantenerme aquí, en Hogwarts. El joven Harry no debe ser desatendido.

—La Orden puede cuidarlo, profesor.

—Me temo que no se trata de una cuestión de seguridad, Remus. Hay cosas que necesito discutir con él. Cosas que solo yo puedo saber.

El castaño no respondió, pero tampoco contradijo al profesor. Su admiración, y un cierto sentimiento de que estaba en deuda con él, hacían que el licántropo respetara demasiado al director como para cuestionarlo.

—Entonces tendrá que ir alguien que tenga su absoluta confianza, señor.

—Así es. Alguien que tenga mi confianza y que sea cercano a mi.—el de la barba blanca le sonrió de manera misteriosa—Pero también necesito a alguien elocuente, convincente y astuto. Alguien con carisma.

Remus estaba a punto de sugerir al más grande de los chicos Weasley -Bill, si no mal recordaba-, cuando Dumbledore habló una vez más;

—Es por eso que irás tú, Remus.

Remus parpadeo, intentando asimilar las palabras del director.

—¿Yo? Pero, profesor, con todo respeto, yo no me siento capaz de…

—Tonterías—lo interrumpió—, eres perfectamente capaz de ir a Brasil y negociar en mi nombre. Le informaré a Ana de tu visita y tus intenciones.

Remus no estaba para nada convencido.

—Professor, no puedo dejar mi puesto en la Orden.

—No lo dejarás, esta es una misión oficial para la Orden del Fénix. Después de todo, es de vital importancia impedir una alianza entre las colonias de licántropos y Lord Voldemort—Dumbledore hizo una pausa, mirándolo a los ojos de manera intensa—Aún no siendo aliados tan claves como ciertos funcionarios del Ministerio, si trabajaran juntos podría traer catastróficas consecuencias después de la guerra. La comunidad mágica no perdonará fácil a aquellos que ayuden a Voldemort. Una alianza de esta naturaleza solo los marginaria más.

Las palabras del director tenían sentido. Pero ir al otro lado del mundo, justo en ese momento. Después de que Sirius… No se sentía correcto. De hecho, si era honesto consigo mismo, lo único que sentía correcto hacer estos días era ir al número 12 de Grimmauld Place y esperar afuera de la puerta de la habitación de Sirius. Sin tener el valor suficiente para abrirla, pero también con la esperanza vacía de que su amigo cruzara esa puerta y le sonriera de manera deslumbrante y encantadora…

Sus pensamientos se estaban desviando otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza y miró al hombre frente a él.

—No siento que sea correcto...

Dumbledore lo miró con más gentileza, y su sonrisa ahora parecía de lástima.

—Sobre todas esas cosas, creo que tú mismo te beneficiarias de esta misión. Necesitas apartarte un poco de esta situación, Remus.

Y entonces el castaño comprendió que el director de Hogwarts había planeado esta oferta con anticipación. Todo esto ya había sido previsto por el profesor.

Una risa amarga se le escapó de los labios.

—¿Me está enviando de vacaciones, profesor?

El mencionado reprimió una sonrisita, pero Remus alcanzó a distinguir el brillo de diversión que cruzó por sus ojos.

—Es una misión de suma importancia, joven Lupin. Te dejaré pensarlo, pero escribeme tu respuesta, por favor. Creo que todas las partes se beneficiarian de un acuerdo como este. Y tú te beneficias arreglandolo. Necesitas un respiro.

Remus sonrió, pero apenas.

Diez minutos más tarde, después de discutir otros asuntos más, Remus salió por la puerta del despacho del director de Hogwarts, con la cabeza agachada. Arrastrando los pies, comenzó a pasear por los pasillos de la escuela, la cual estaba desierta por ser apenas el final del verano

Hogwarts siempre había sido su hogar. Aún más que la casa de sus padres. Era un sentimiento que compartía con Harry, y que antes había compartido con Sirius. Pero ahora, vagando por el castillo, solo podía sentir una enorme opresión en el pecho y una enorme sensación de soledad.

Era el único de sus amigos que quedaba.

Peter, el ingenuo y torpe Peter. Habían sido tan cercanos un día. Pero tal vez, realmente nunca terminas de conocer a las personas. Su traición había sido una de las cosas más dolorosas y difíciles de asimilar en su vida. Tanto así, que a veces prefería pensar que el hombre que había sido su a amigo en la escuela, estaba muerto. Y el Mortifago, el más fiel sirviente de Voldemort, era solo eso, un Mortifago más.

James, su mejor amigo. Casi su hermano. El hombre que había tenido la idea de que sus amigos buscaran la forma de convertirse en animagos para acompañarlo en cada luna llena. El hombre que nunca se había rendido con él, aunque ni siquiera Remus supiera que hacer consigo mismo. Ese James. Muerto, llevaba 15 años muerto. No se había podido despedir de él. Ni de Lily, la bella y dulce Lily. La única persona que podía hacerlo sentir bien con su condición de hombre lobo.

Y Sirius. Quien que se había convertido en la persona más especial de su vida. Después de la muerte de James y Lily, cuando pensaba que había sido él quien los había traicionado, una parte de Remus había muerto. Cuando Sirius regresó, y se dió cuenta de su inocencia, esa parte floreció de nuevo. Más fuerte que nunca. En la escuela, Sirius era el chico que lo hacía reír, con sus estúpidas bromas y sus ocurrencias, aún cuando la luna llena estaba cerca. Sirius era la persona que podía consolarlo. Era él único que pudo arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro después de la muerte de su madre.

Sin querer sus pasos lo habían llevado a la Torre de Astronomía.

Entonces recordó aquella noche, poco antes de la graduación. Sirius lo había levantado de la cama a la mitad de la noche, y lo había llevado por una vuelta alrededor del castillo en la escoba del pelinegro. Ambos sabían que era su último respiro de libertad. Después se enfrentarían a una guerra.

Y ninguno de los dos en ese momento sabía que lo perderían todo.

—¿Remus?—el hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por una voz femenina detrás de él—¡Que bueno es verte! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Remus miró a la joven bruja con un poco de pena en sus ojos.

—Hola, Tonks. Vine a tratar unos asuntos con Dumbledore.

La pelirosa le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Me alegra que estés aquí. Oí que llegaste antier. ¿Qué tal ha ido la misión?

El licántropo sonrió incómodo.

—Pues, no ha sido la más exitosa.

Tonks no parecía darse cuenta de la incomodidad del hombre.

—¿Pero llegaste a salvo, no?—ahora ella estaba varios pasos más cerca de él, pero él no quiso retroceder—¡Eso es lo único que realmente importa estos días! Me alegro de que estés bien, Remus.

La sonrisa de la metamorfomaga era demasiado brillante para el aura depresiva del castaño. Ahora sí retrocedió. Sin embargo, a ella no le pareció importar, pues dió dos pasos más hacía él.

—¿Estás bien, Remus?

—Se acerca la luna llena—atinó a responder el hombre. Tonks lo observaba con detenimiento. La bruja estiró una mano para acercarla a su rostro, pero una vez más, él no se movió.

—Esta cicatriz...—la pelirosa acarició distraídamente una marca en su rostro, peligrosamente cerca de su oreja—¿Es nueva?

De repente, su incomodidad aumentó. Se apartó de ella, casi agresivamente, y comenzó a avanzar hacia las escaleras.

—Gajes del oficio—luego se giró a verla—Lo siento Tonks. Me tengo que ir.

El castaño descendió las escaleras con la respiración agitada y los oídos zumbando.

Nymphadora Tonks tenía la extraña habilidad de hacerlo sentir abrumado.

Sirius, recargado en su motocicleta estacionada, sonrió enseñando sus blancos dientes. Tenía el cabello alborotado con el viento, y usaba la chamarra de motociclista muggle que James le había regalado. Estaba justo como lo recordaba, antes de que lo enviaran injustamente a Azkaban.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿No puedo visitar a un amigo?

—Pensé que ya no… que nosotros… tú dijiste...—Remus no supo cómo continuar, la sonrisa de Sirius se desvaneció.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar, Remus.

El castaño respiró hondo. No estaba preparado para mantener esa conversación, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Nosotros no podemos…

La expresión triste del animago se transformó en una de cansancio. Soltó una risita amarga e irónica.

—¿Otra vez con eso, Remus?—el pelinegro sacudió la cabeza—¿Cuánto tiempo te va a costar aceptarlo?

El licántropo agachó la cabeza.

—No se si te des cuenta, Lunático, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo—Sirius hizo un gesto con ambos brazos extendidos—Estamos en una maldita guerra, vamos a morir en cualquier momento.

Remus apartó la mirada. No quería ver la expresión del ojigris. No quería ver esa mirada dolida y rota en su bello rostro.

—No hay nada que aceptar, Sirius. Ya te lo dije. No sé de qué hablas.

Hubo un silencio.

—Mirame, Remus. Mirame—el castaño no levantó la vista—¡Mirame!

El grito del animago fue tan desgarrador que Remus no tuvo otra opción que obedecerlo.

El dolor, la furia y la impotencia en el rostro de Canuto fue suficiente para romper el corazón de Lunático. Sin embargo, esa expresión le duró poco, pues casi inmediatamente fue transformada por una sonrisa gélida y casi psicótica.

—¿No hay nada que aceptar, eh?—la risa que soltó Sirius era terrorífica—Entonces respóndeme una cosa, Remus.

El rostro del pelinegro se deformó, transformándose en algo digno de una pesadilla. Sus dientes ahora eran colmillos, su sonrisa monstruosa, sus ojos rojos estaban vacíos, sin vida, y su piel era gris, como un cadáver. La voz que salió de la criatura no era la de Sirius.

—¿Por qué me dejaste morir, Remus?

Otra risa infernal sonó.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

Con la respiración agitada, Remus se incorporó en la cama. Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, los oídos le retumbaban y no entraba suficiente aire en sus pulmones. Lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro.

No era la primera vez que soñaba con Canuto. Pero desde su muerte, si era la primera vez que soñaba con Sirius vivo. Al principio era un recuerdo. Uno de sus recuerdos más dolorosos, de hecho. Pero luego se transformó en una horrible pesadilla.

Una vez tranquilo, sabiendo que no le sería posible dormir el resto de la noche, se levantó de la cama. Sacó un tintero, una pluma y un pergamino, y se dispuso a escribirle a Dumbledore.

**No estoy segura de que tenga la misma conontación en todos lados así que:**

***Ñoño: Persona joven que hace todo por complacer a los adultos a su alrededor, generalmente a los maestros. Es estudioso, disciplinado y raramente tiene intereses que vayan más allá de lo académico. Es considerado aburrido.**


	2. Desgarros

**Capítulo 2: Desgarros**

Había sido el más horrible viaje de su vida.

Primero el traslador de Londres a Berlín, donde tomó el transporte intercontinental, no había sido nada placentero. Había terminado por devolver todo su desayuno. De alguna forma, el viaje fue tan largo y violento, que se había sentido cómo su primera vez usando un traslador. O aún peor.

Luego, la condenada carroza mágica, repleta de magos y brujas emocionados por vacacionar en tierras exóticas, volaba demasiado alto para su gusto. También, los thestrals que la llevaban, tenía la tendencia a sacudirse violentamente, dando saltos de arriba a abajo. Definitivamente trataría de regresar a Londres en uno de esos transportes aéreos muggles. O en barco.

Para terminar, el joven que debía transportarlo hasta el castillo de Castelobruxo no sabía nada de inglés. Y Remus no había tenido tiempo de preparar un hechizo de traducción. Así que no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que el joven le había dicho. Para no ser grosero, el licántropo había aceptado una curiosa poción que el joven le había ofrecido. Eso le había causado aún más náuseas.

Cuando finalmente llegó al castillo, exhausto y enfermo, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de apreciar la imponente arquitectura de la escuela.

Había sido afortunado de que los elfos domésticos lo llevaran a descansar a una habitación antes de presentarse frente a la profesora Saudade.

Ana Saudade, la directora del Instituto Mágico Castelobruxo, era más joven de lo que Remus esperaba. (Aunque, siendo honesto, considerando que el castaño esperaba encontrarse con la versión femenina de Dumbledore.) Ana Saudade era poco más grande que Remus, lucía un muy elegante traje sastre azul marino, ropa muggle y su impecable cabellera negra, sin una sola cana estaba recogida en un elegante y simple moño. También sabía hablar inglés tan bien como él.

Remus entró a su oficina, se presentó formalmente, aceptó el té que le ofreció, y le explicó la delicada situación en la que estaban, y cuál era la oferta de Dumbledore. La directora sonrió severamente.

—No

Remus parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Pero profesora, para nosotros es vital que…

La mujer levantó una mano para callarlo.

—En realidad no me agrada la idea de tener hombres lobo corriendo por nuestra selva. Sobre todo tan cerca de los estudiantes, señor Lupin.

—El Amazonas es muy grande.

—Sin embargo—continuó la bruja, haciendo caso omiso de la intervención del licántropo—, aunque lograras convencerme a mi, a mi esposo y a toda la COMASUR, no lograrás nada. A los primeros que necesitas convencer, son los que tienen la palabra final en este asunto.

Saudade hizo una pausa, tal vez para darle más dramatismo.

—Necesitas convencer a los caipora.

Los caipora. Los espíritus protectores que cuidaban la escuela. A veces causando más problemas que resolviendolos.

Así fue cómo al día siguiente se preparó para explorar el amazonas, en busca de un caipora. La profesora Saudade había enviado al joven, José era su nombre, a ayudarlo en su misión. Esta vez sí que preparó un hechizo de traducción.

Pasaban de la medianoche, probablemente.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo. Pero ya estaba agotado. Le faltaba el aire y sus piernas parecían querer rendirse. Había perseguido al caipora por lo que se sentían como horas, sin parar. Tenía cortadas en las piernas, los brazos y el rostro, debido a la frondosa vegetación. Y un ojo probablemente morado, ya que unas horas antes había logrado tomar un caipora del brazo y este le había respondido con un golpe en la cara para liberarse.

De rodillas, se detuvo a recuperar el aliento junto a un gigantesco árbol. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta por lo rápido que latía. Intentó calmarse y controlar su respiración.

_**¡Boom!**_

Algo parecido a una explosión. La risa de los caipora a la distancia que alcanzó a distinguir a través del zumbido de sus oídos. Los pasos ligeros, veloces y seguros. Todo estos elementos obligaron a Remus a tirarse al piso y rodar hacía un hueco entre el tronco del árbol y la tierra.

Agotado, después de meses sin dormir bien, incontables misiones fracasadas, un horrible viaje intercontinental y la persecución más larga de su vida, el licántropo decidió cerrar los ojos unos segundos. Inmediatamente sucumbió a un sueño incontrolable.

Lo primero que Remus detectó al despertar, aún con los ojos cerrados, fue la fina sábana que lo cubría. El sonido de un reloj y el aroma de poción desinfectante. Entonces pensó que estaba en algún hospital. El castaño esperaba escuchar el sonido de una conversación en portugués, pero lo único que se oía era su propia respiración.

La puerta se abrió, pero él no abrió los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con cualquier cosa en ese momento.

Varios pasos y voces familiares hicieron eco en la habitación. Pero las voces hablaban en inglés.

—...estaba en una misión—sabía que esa era la voz de Ojoloco, para él era inconfundible—. Volverá en cuanto le sea posible, supongo. No respondió mi patronus, pero creo que por el contenido, estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacerlo.

—¿Le has dicho todo por patronus?—esa era Tonks—¡Estas loco! Debiste haber esperado a que viniera. Esa clase de cosas es mejor decirlas en persona.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella, Moody.

No estaba seguro, pero a Remus le pareció que ese era Bill Weasley.

—Así es—dijo Arthur—Una noticia de esta magnitud es delicada. Tal vez deberías haberle pedido que volviera y avisarle una vez que ya estuviera aquí.

Ojoloco murmuró algo que no alcanzó a distinguir.

Remus se sintió intrigado con la conversación. Pero por alguna razón, decidió no hacerles saber que estaba despierto.

—Todavía no lo entiendo—esa voz no la reconoció, pero le parecía extrañamente familiar. Una rara sensación de inquietud le nació en la boca del estómago—¿Dónde dices que lo encontraron, Alastor?

—Potter, Granger y Thomas estaban acampando en Albania. Estaba inconsciente, cubierto de lodo y debajo de un tronco hueco—Moody hizo una pausa, intentando ser cauteloso—Personalmente, creo que todo esto es una especie de trampa. Han pasado tres años, después de todo. Por lo cual me parece imposible que realmente sea él.

_¿Tres años? ¿Albania? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Ojoloco?_ No había manera de que fuera de él. Por lo menos hacía una horas estaba en Brasil.

Alguien hizo un ruido para callarlos. Ese sonido era marca registrada de Molly Weasley.

—No seas tan insensible, Ojoloco. Debemos tener esperanza.—la matriarca de los pelirrojos hablaba con una mezcla de suavidad y severidad que caracterizaba a las madres amorosas—Y calla, que ahí viene Harry.

La puerta se oyó una vez más. La voz de Hermione Granger se escuchó en toda la habitación.

—La enfermera ha dicho que está bien. Los cortes son superficiales y el golpe en su ojo izquierdo no es tan severo. El medimago que lo evaluó dijo que tampoco tiene signos de inanición ni ningún rastro de tortura. Lo que significa que…

—Que había estado viviendo bien hasta el momento.

Esa era la voz de Harry. Sonaba dolido y triste. No muy diferente a la última vez que había hablado con él. Después de la muerte de Sirius.

—No sabemos lo que en realidad pasó, Harry—esa voz no la conocía—No debemos apresurarnos a sacar conclusiones.

—Tu amigo tiene razón, Harry—habló la voz que le era familiar pero que no podía terminar de reconocer—Tenemos que escuchar las historia completa. Sea lo que sea, estaremos aquí para ti. Somos una familia.

Harry suspiró.

—Gracias, tío Regulus.

¡¿Tío Regulus?!

Remus abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Pero los tuvo que volver a cerrar inmediatamente, pues las luces de la habitación eran demasiado intensas. Entonces se percató del punzante dolor de cabeza que no había notado hasta el momento. Mientras se incorporaba, le pareció sentir cómo todos los presentes se acercaban a su cama.

Después de un momento ajustando sus ojos a la luz y luchando contra el martilleo en sus sienes, el mago por fin pudo distinguir las personas a su alrededor. Estudió las caras de los presentes.

Molly y Arthur Weasley. Los mismos rostros que recordaba. Ojoloco también estaba justo igual, con su ojo mágico y esa expresión mortífera. A Bill Weasley solo lo había visto algunas veces, pero no parecía diferente. Tonks llevaba el cabello azul en lugar de rosa, pero tampoco le pareció un cambio significativo. Hermione tenía la misma melena indomable y los ojos brillando con intensidad. El rostro de Harry, sin embargo, parecía aún más cansado. No se imaginaba que eso fuera posible. Entre Harry y Hermione había un moreno que le pareció recordar, era un chico de Gryffindor en el mismo año que ambos.

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo, fue ver a Regulus Black.

Era varios años más grande, pero era él. Tenía los ojos grises y el cabello negro. Los mismos que Sirus. Su nariz era diferente que la de su hermano, y a Regulus siempre le había gustado llevar el cabello corto. Como lo lucía en ese momento.

Remus abrió la boca de la impresión.

Todos esperaban su siguiente movimiento. Casi conteniendo la respiración.

—¿Remus?—fue Harry el primero en hablar.

—Harry—el niño-que-vivió se lanzó a los brazos del licántropo. Aún sorprendido, solo pudo estrechar al chico contra su pecho. Sin embargo, volvió a mirar a Regulus. Para asegurarse de que estaba ahí realmente.

—Alguien me puede, por favor, explicar ¿qué demonios está pasando?

Ojoloco abrió la boca para responderle, pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose de nuevo.

—¡¿Remus?!—esa voz… No. No podía ser.—¡Remus!

A toda velocidad, un pelinegro de ojos grises demasiado conocido para él, se estrelló contra su cuerpo, enterrando su cara en su cuello. Su aroma, a cuero y menta, **también** le era dolorosamente familiar. Una mano se aferró a su nuca, lágrimas empaparon su túnica de hospital. El pelinegro sollozaba contra su cuello. Remus estaba demasiado atónito como para hacer algo.

—¿Sirius?

**Este está muy cortito, pero en un rato a subiré el tercer capítulo. Espero que te esté gustando.**


	3. Paralelos

**Capítulo 3: Paralelos **

Ya más tranquilo, Sirius tomó en sus manos el rostro de Remus. El castaño todavía estaba demasiado para responder.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí. Finalmente. Pensé, pensé que ya jamás te volvería a ver.

Remus estaba congelado. No podía mover ni un solo músculo. Se sentía como si estuviera petrificado.

Sirius estaba ahí, en sus brazos. Y el otro pelinegro tenía que ser Regulus.

—Pensé que estabas muerto. Pensé que te había perdido.

El castaño jadeó. Habló con la boca seca

—¿Cómo es que estás vivo?

Todos en la habitación se congelaron. Sirius retrocedió.

—¿Remus?

Pero el castaño ya no pudo contenerse.

—Te vi morir. En el Ministerio. Harry estaba ahí. Bellatrix, ella… Y luego caíste en el velo—luego se giró a Regulus—Y tú… ¿cómo es que _tú_ estás aquí? No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo—miró nuevamente al mayor de los hermanos Black—¿Y cómo es que de repente estás tan musculoso, Sirius? Estabas en los huesos cuando… cuándo… No lo entiendo.

Todos se miraron entre ellos.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Remus?—Regulus lo miró con extrañeza—Mi prima Bellatrix lleva 15 años en Azkaban, después del beso del dementor.

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

—Bellatrix escapó hace un año y medio. Voldemort la liberó.

Esta vez fue Tonks la que dió un paso al frente.

—No, Remus. Él la dejó ahí. Después del beso ya no le servía para nada.

La cabeza del castaño comenzaba a darle vueltas.

—Escuchen, si esto es alguna especie de broma pesada, es de muy mal gusto.

Ojoloco carraspeó.

—Tal vez debamos empezar a considerar mi consejo…

—Ni lo pienses—lo interrumpió Molly—Remus solo está confundido. Dale tiempo para que se recupere. Después de todo, no sabemos lo que sufrió estos tres años.

La respiración del hombre lobo era cada vez más acelerada.

—¿Tres años? ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Cómo que tres años?

Harry tomó su hombro.

—Lunático—lo miró con pena—Estuviste perdido por tres años…

Remus se sacudió violentamente. Por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzó a distinguir un pequeño calendario en la mesita junto a su camas. Lo tomó con fuerza.

—¡Esta fecha! ¿Esta fecha está bien?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Entonces no desaparecí tres años, sino tres días.

Todos parecieron callar. Nadie sabía cómo interpretar sus palabras.

En ese momento captó la mirada de interés de Tonks. Lunático la estudió con cuidado, tenía unas finas y blancas cicatrices en la mejilla derecha. Estaban casi desvanecidas, siendo apenas visibles. Eran cicatrices viejas. Pero Remus, que la había tenido tan cerca apenas la semana anterior, sabía perfectamente que no estaban ahí antes. Sin embargo, lo único que salió de sus labios fue:

—¿Por qué traes el cabello azul?

Alguien soltó una pequeña risita. Tonks miró a Bill Weasley, luego regresó su vista a Remus, con las mejillas rosas. La auror carraspeó. Su cabello tornándose rosa otra vez.

—Quería, ¿probar algo nuevo?

La misma risita sonó otra vez. _¿Provenía de Moody?_ No se detuvo a pensar en el asunto y se dejó caer en las almohadas. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, y dijo con voz ronca;

—No puedo lidiar con esto ahora mismo. Esto es un sueño, una alucinación provocada por el caipora que estaba cazando. Cuando despierte voy a estar devuelta en el mismo lugar, y todo esto no habrá sido más que otro de mis extraños sueños.

Nadie habló después de eso. Y Remus se quedó dormido otra vez.

Al despertar, esperaba encontrarse con ramas y hojas y tierra. Pero no. Otra vez estaba vestido en una túnica de hospital, cubierto con una fría sabana.

Abrió los ojos.

Las luces ahora eran más tenues. Y ya no había nadie más en la habitación. El castaño se talló los ojos y estiró los brazos soltando un gigantesco bostezo. A pesar de toda la locura ocurrida, tenía muchas semanas que no dormía tan bien.

Fue entonces cuando captó el hecho de que aún seguía en la misma habitación de hospital en la que los miembros de la Orden, y Sirius y Regulus, estaban antes de que sucumbiera de nuevo al sueño. Soltó un suspiro, exhausto. Tal vez los hermanos Black sí habían sido una alucinación. Por lo menos el dolor de cabeza ya había pasado, ahora podía pensar con un poco más de claridad.

Remus tomó el vaso de agua en la mesita de noche, y fue cuando lo vió.

Sirius Black. Desparramado en la silla junto a su cama, vestido con ropa muggle y roncando suavemente. Un hilito de saliva se escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Su cabello negro estaba sujeto por detrás de su cabeza en una especie de coleta, pero varios mechones rebeldes se pegaban a su frente, cubriendo sus bellísimos orbes grises. Ahora, con más tranquilidad y a pesar de la suavidad de las luces, Remus distinguió los tatuajes en el animago. Debido a las mangas de su sudadera muggle no podía verlos por completo, pero en el antebrazo, al final de su manga, parecía asomarse una especie de hocico.

Luego se fijó en su rostro. Sus mejillas no estaban esqueléticas. Y estaba ligeramente bronceado. Y, aunque en ese momento estaba durmiendo y no podía verlo por completo, podía jurar que éste Sirius, el Sirius que lo había abrazado sollozando, no estaba siendo perseguido por el fantasma de una vida en Azkaban. Este Sirius estaba lleno de vida. De la chispa que lo caracterizaba cuando era un estudiante de Hogwarts.

El último detalle que vió de Sirius, fue un anillo de plata en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. El corazón le dió un vuelco.

—Remus—no se dió cuenta de en qué momento despertó el pelinegro, pero por la sonrisa traviesa que iluminó su cara, definitivamente lo había atrapado mirándolo—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

El licántropo frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. Sirius inmediatamente borró la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. Se levantó de la silla y se sentó al borde de la cama, tomando su mano.

—No tienes una idea de lo que se siente saber que estás vivo.

Remus casi ríe de lo extraña que era la situación.

—Lo mismo podría decirte a tí.

Sirius suspiró.

—Insistes en eso. Pero yo no morí, Rem. Y tampoco llevabas perdido tres días. Desapareciste hace tres años.

Remus no quiso continuar con el debate, debía de haber una manera de probar que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Pero por ahora, tenía que averiguar tanto como pudiera de su nueva situación. Empezando por averiguar quién había puesto ese anillo en el dedo del pelinegro. _No te distraigas. Concéntrate_.

—De cualquier forma, también me alegro de verte, Canuto.

Sirius le sonrió de la misma manera en que lo había hecho aquella noche en que ambos dieron una vuelta en la escoba por la Torre de Astronomía. Aquella noche en que esas palabras habían salido de los labios de Sirius. Y aquella noche en que, sin saberlo, le había roto el corazón a su mejor amigo.

El animago juntó su frente con la del castaño, y cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. Sus manos, en ambas mejillas de Remus, le temblaban ligeramente. Cuando lo miró nuevamente, los ojos le brillaban.

—Te extrañé—murmuró.

La respuesta se escapó de los labios de Lunático antes de que pudiera detenerla.

—Yo también a ti.

Una risa rota y ronca salió de la garganta de Sirius. Y entonces juntó sus labios con los de Remus.


	4. Hiperespacio

**Capítulo 4: Hiperespacio**

**No** estando preparado para la situación, Remus apartó de inmediato a Sirius. Casi demasiado bruscamente. Sus mejillas se tornaron cómo el cabello de cualquiera de los Weasleys.

El pelinegro lo miró, confundido, avergonzado, y sobre todo irritado.

—¿Qué crees que haces?—el licántropo no pudo evitar que la pregunta sonara agresiva. El ojigris soltó un bufido.

—Besando a mi esposo, claro está—el castaño sintió que su corazón se quería escapar de su pecho, por lo rápido que comenzó a latirle—Al cual, por cierto, no he visto en tres años. Y para colmo, regresa diciendo que yo estoy muerto.

Remus solo pudo mirarlo, todavía atónito. Y su boca se movió sola.

—Tú estás muerto. Llevas meses muertos. Pasó en junio. El 18 de junio… Y nosotros no estamos casados. Nosotros nunca… eh, lo que sea.

Sirius bufó, de nuevo.

—Y supongo que también me dirás que no criamos a Harry.

El licántropo frunció el ceño, su cabeza amenazaba con dolerle otra vez.

—A Harry lo criaron sus tíos muggles. La hermana de Lily y su esposo. No fue una época de lo más agradable para él. Pero fue lo que Dumbledore decidió. Después de lo de James, yo no ví a Harry hasta que fui su maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en su tercer año.

Sirius retrocedió, con una expresión dolida que deformaba sus bellas facciones.

—Mira, Remus, no es gracioso. No entiendo qué demonios está pasando. Pero, por Merlín, no me hagas esto. No nos hagas esto.

El castaño no había visto ese dolor en su expresión desde aquella noche en que se presentó en la puerta de su casa, con su motocicleta mágica. Una de las cosas que más le habían costado en su vida, fue apartar a Sirius aquella noche. Soltó un suspiro, de nuevo se sentía agotado.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. Tu y yo no estamos casados, a Harry lo criaron sus tíos, y tú estás muerto.

El ojigris dió un paso al frente, sin ocultar el dolor de su rostro. Tomó la mano del licántropo.

—Vamos a resolver esto juntos. Pero necesitas recordar—hablaba con suavidad, como con miedo—Vuelve a mi, Rem. Por favor, vuelve a mi.

Remus reconoció la opresión en su pecho, su repentina necesidad de aire y su vista nublada como un ataque de pánico.

—Podemos volver a ser felices. Regresa Remus—la voz del pelinegro sonaba cada vez más lejos—Era doloroso no tenerte aquí. Pero es peor que mi esposo esté de regreso, y no sea realmente mi esposo.

Remus apartó su mano, como si la de su amigo le quemara.

—Nosotros no somos nada. Nunca hemos sido nada—el licántropo hablaba de manera frenética, con las palabras y la respiración cortada—Eres mi mejor amigo. Estuvimos juntos en Hogwarts. James, tú y yo—comenzó a recitar todas las cosas de las que estaba completamente seguro—Tu novia se llamaba Marlene. La mató Mulciber. Tu y yo solo somos amigos—realmente tenía problemas para respirar—James se casó con Lily. Tuvieron a Harry. Voldemort los mató—Sirius puso sus manos en ambos lados de su cabeza en un desesperado intento por calmarlo—Te culparon. Pensé que eras el traidor y que mataste a Peter. Te enviaron a Azkaban. Bellatrix te mató. Moriste en el Departamento de Misterios. Estas muerto. Estas muerto.

Sirius casó cayó hacia atrás. Apenas alcanzó a apoyarse en la silla en la que anteriormente estaba descansando. Lo único que se escuchó fue la respiración agitada del licántropo. Poco a poco se fue calmando.

—¿En Azkaban? ¡Remus! Por favor—su voz sonaba suplicante, nuevamente avanzó hacia él y lo estrechó contra su pecho—Necesito a mi esposo de vuelta…

Lunático lo empujó con los brazos, de manera agresiva.

—No soy tu esposo—furioso y desesperado, saltó de la cama—A mi nisiquiera me gustan los hombres.

Acto seguido, se echó a correr a toda velocidad a la puerta.

—¡Desmaius!

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Remus antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia.

**Remus** miró la ropa muggle que Tonks le ofrecía. Luego estudió el rostro de la auror frente a él.

La bruja ahora lucía el cabello violeta, trenzado hasta debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos castaños naturales le eran familiares, pero justo como las cicatrices en su mejilla, la expresión que portaban no podía reconocerla. Normalmente, esos ojos lo miraban con un brillo alegre, reservado solo para él. Pero ahora, aunque amables, no tenían esa chispa privada.

La relación (o lo que fuera que aquello fuera) que Remus y Tonks tenían era difícil de explicar con palabras. Su amistad había empezado cuando Sirius estaba recluido en Grimmauld Place luego de su huída de Azkaban. Remus, desempleado y desesperanzado se había instalado en la lúgubre casa de los Black. Y Moody había enviado a Tonks a "hacerles compañía". Claro que, eso solo era una manera no tan obvia de decir que la mandó a vigilar que el animago y el licántropo no se metieran en demasiados problemas.

Durante ese tiempo, los tres habían convivido como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Lo cual de algún modo era cierto para él y Sirius. Pero después de 12 años que el pelinegro pasó encerrado en Azkaban, durante los cuales Remus pensó que era un traidor, y culpable de la muerte de sus amigos, nadie podría decir que eran precisamente cercanos. Estos meses les ayudaron a estrechar y reparar su amistad. No era la misma relación que cuando estaban en Hogwarts, pero el lazo que los unía era incluso más fuerte.

En cuanto a Tonks. Bueno, Remus había descubierto ciertas cosas sobre sí mismo. Cómo el hecho de que tenía la habilidad de hacerla reír genuinamente, a pesar de que siempre había pensado que su humor era nulo. O que su cerebro podía aprender a distinguir las distintas manías de la metamorfomaga. Cómo se mordía los labios cuando estaba nerviosa, como se sentaba sobre sus piernas cuando tenía frío, y aquella manera tan curiosa en que se rascaba la cabeza cuando estaba estresada. Había aprendido como calmarla y animarla. Y también había aprendido cosas sobre ella. Cómo el hecho de que tenía una colección de vinilos tan grande como el árbol genealógico de los Black. O que era la bruja más ingeniosa que había conocido jamás. O que hacía el chocolate caliente más exquisito que había probado nunca. Tonks y él habían pasado noches enteras riendo y conversando frente al fuego de la chimenea. Planeando bromas para gastarle a Sirius, debatiendo cosas sin sentido, y compartiendo sus miedos, secretos y anhelos. Su _amistad_ era sólida.

Claro que, Remus no era estúpido. Él estaba completamente consciente de los sentimientos que la metamorfomaga albergaba hacia él. No se dió cuenta de en qué momento ella los había desarrollado, pero sabía que estaban ahí. No conocía la extensión o la profundidad de esos sentimientos, pero no era ciego. Podía notar el interés de Tonks, y cómo era diferente de la atención que la -normalmente- pelirosa le prestaba a los demás. Lo que Remus no sabía era lo que él mismo sentía. Estaba cómodo con su relación actual, pero sabía que ella quería más. Y él no estaba seguro de que pudiera dárselo. La auror era su amiga, pero nunca se había detenido a considerar tener una relación amorosa. Ni con ella ni con nadie.

La Tonks frente a él, la del pelo lavanda, encarnó una ceja.

—¿Vas a vestirte o no, Remus?—luego sonrió burlona—No creo que sea buena idea que desfiles por ahí en la túnica de hospital. Es un poco transparente.

Remus se aclaró la garganta y tomó la ropa que le ofrecía. Se fue detrás de una cortina para vestirse, pero todavía podía escucharla. Apretó los dientes para no preguntarle otra vez sobre el color de su cabello.

—Después de lo de ayer, Ojoloco decidió que yo era la persona indicada para recogerte—el castaño se imaginaba que no había pasado desapercibido su pequeño intercambio respecto a su peinado—Debo llevarte a una casa de seguridad de la Orden, ¿está bien?

El licántropo no respondió, pero ella tampoco insistió. No fue hasta que el hombre salió de detrás de la cortina que asintió con la cabeza, dando su aprobación. La auror le sonrió de nuevo y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

La primer a parada que hicieron fue en una pequeña cafetería muggle. Ambos ordenaron algo ligero para comer en el camino y volvieron a salir a la calle. Mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos, más cómodo se sentía con ella.

Mientras caminaban, Remus notó algo. Más allá del color de su cabellera, esa no era su amiga de siempre. Las miradas furtivas y no tan sutiles que Tonks generalmente le dedicaba no estaban ahí. No había ojitos dulces ni sonrisas deslumbrantes. Ni aquel casi imperceptible color rosa de sus mejillas. Era amigable, y se notaba que ella sentía confianza con él, pero a parte de esa amabilidad, el licántropo no notó que ella no demostraba ningún interés en él más allá de curiosidad por su paradero durante el tiempo que estuvo perdido.

Otra cosa que notó, fue su nerviosismo.

La manera en que la metamorfomaga se mordía el labio y enredaba sus dedos en las mangas de su chaqueta muggle la delataban. Remus quería preguntarle, pero nuevamente no encontró las palabras adecuadas.

—Oye, Remus—dijo de repente la auror, ocultando sus labios con el vaso de cartón de su bebida—Sirius me dijo lo que le dijiste ayer.

El castaño la observó. No sabía que quería con esa conversación. Él no iba a cambiar de idea. El hecho de que todo a su alrededor fuera diferente a lo que él conocía, no significaba que Remus fuera el loco. Todos los demás lo eran. Por lo que el licántropo sabía, todo lo que estaba viviendo era una alucinación causada por los caiporas.

—No sé que te haya dicho él, pero…

—Escucha, Remus—su mirada seguía siendo amable, aunque ahora era más seria—Yo te creo, ¿de acuerdo? Que todo es diferente a como tu lo recordabas. Pero que sigues siendo Remus J. Lupin. Te creo. Tal vez porque he visto demasiadas películas muggle con mi padre. Pero ese no es el punto.

Al mago casi se le escapa una risa de alivio al verla perderse en sus propios pensamientos mientras hablaba. Eso no había cambiado.

De pronto, una idea surgió en su cabeza.

—Gracias, Nymphadora. Significa mucho para mi.

Tonks hizo una seña para callarlo.

—No me digas Nymphadora, Remus—respondió con fastidio, y le dió un ligero golpecito en el hombro a modo de broma—Es Tonks.

El licántropo sonrió ampliamente, disfrutando lo bien que se sentía cualquier atisbo de normalidad en su situación tan estresante. Levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Lo siento. Continúa.

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió también.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? Pareces el Remus de siempre—su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente y se rascó la nuca—Lo que trato de decir es… Ojoloco ya hizo cualquier prueba que pudiera hacer mientras estuviste inconsciente. Kingsley utilizó todos los contrahechizos que hay para romper un engaño. Bill también usó casi todos los métodos de comprobación de identidad que se te ocurran. Eres Remus Lupin. Lunático. Nuestro amigo.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza, alentandola a continuar. Tonks suspiró.

—Llegamos a considerar la idea de que eres una trampa—la joven hizo una pausa, como estremeciéndose—Hermione y yo convencimos a todos de que darte una oportunidad no es una mala idea, pero...—de repente, los ojos de la metamorfomaga se tornaron feroces y hasta ligeramente intimidantes—No lastimes a Sirius, por favor. Ni a Harry.

Remus solo la miró fijamente. La metamorfomaga lo siguió mirando con la misma intensidad. Como si quisiera incinerarlo con la mente.

—No se si seas realmente nuestro Remus. O eres algún tipo de duplicado malvado como los de las historias muggle que tanto le gustan a papá. Pero eres Remus. Suenas como Remus, te ves como Remus, actúas como Remus y hablas como Remus. Pero no voy a dejar que nadie lastime a mi familia. Y no se si estés consciente de eso, pero Regulus, Sirius, Harry y tú son mi familia desde que mamá murió. Y no dejaré que nadie los lastime. Ni siquiera tú, Remus. Así que, aunque no recuerdes, te suplico que no digas cosas hirientes—la joven tomó aire, tenía los orejas coloradas y los ojos suplicantes—Por eso te pido que mantengas la mente abierta. Nosotros ya lo estamos haciendo.

Remus meditó sus palabras. La mirada de la bruja todavía atravesándolo.

—Lo prometo.

La metamorfomaga sonrió complacida y le dió un enorme mordisco al pan relleno de chocolate que había comprado minutos antes. Todo rastro de amenaza borrado de sus orbes castaños.

El licántropo se reservó el comentario de que había tomado el té con Andrómeda el día anterior a su viaje a Brasil. También le dio una mordida a su pan de nuez recién hecho.

Cuando menos se dió cuenta, estaban a pocos metros de llegar a la Madriguera. Tonks se detuvo y él la imitó. La joven bruja lo miró con precaución, rascándose la nuca nuevamente.

—Por cierto—a la joven le costaba trabajo decirlo—Harry no sabe nada.

Remus no entendía a donde iba con eso, así que solo la miró con confusión.

—¿Podrías fingir que tienes amnesia o algo así? Haz lo que quieras, solo no lo contradigas ni digas más cosas hirientes.

Él no supo qué contestar, así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Tonks suspiró aliviada.

**De** cerca, su rostro tenía aún más cicatrices de las que se podían ver de lejos. Trató de concentrarse en eso, en lugar de lo incómodo que era tener el ojo mágico de Alastor Moody tan cerca de la cara.

Kingsley y Ojoloco terminaron lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo y bajaron sus varitas. Remus tomó un sorbo del té que Molly Weasley le había servido y miró a los aurores frente a él.

—¿Algo más?

Kingsley sonrió de lado. Moody frunció el ceño. Arthur y Tonks lo miraron con simpatía. Molly continuó fregando los platos del desayuno.

—Lamento molestarte, Lupin. Pero no podemos estar demasiado alertas—habló Ojoloco con su voz gruesa y rasposa—Comprenderás que en estos tiempos nunca se es lo suficientemente cuidadoso.

Remus le daba la razón, pero eso no significaba que estuviera cómodo con que lo probaran de mil maneras una y otra vez.

—Cómo sea. ¿Ya terminaron?

Cualquier otra cosa que pudieran agregar quedó interrumpida cuando Hermione Granger, seguida de aquel alumno de Gryffindor cuyo nombre no recordaba, entró por la puerta de la cocina y dejó caer un pesadísimo libro sobre la mesa.

Molly dió un saltito, miró a Hermione y continuó haciendo sus labores. A Remus no se le escapó la sonrisa de ánimo que Tonks le regaló a la joven bruja.

—Granger—ladró Moody—¿Tienes algo para nosotros?

Hermione asintió enérgicamente y con toda seguridad. Como lo hacía cuando sabía la respuesta correcta a una pregunta hecha en clase.

—Tengo una teoría—la castaña inhaló hondo—Ciencia muggle.

Los presentes la miraron interrogantes. A Arthur se le iluminaron los ojos. Hermione los observó, y una vez que estuvo segura de que no la iban a interrumpir, tomó uno de los libros en la mesa y comenzó su explicación;

—Hay una rama de la ciencia muggle llamada física, que estudia nuestro universo, cómo funciona y de qué está hecho. Uno de los los temas que estudia la física es la mecánica cuántica.

Hermione les mostró la portada el libro.

—Hugh Everett, un importante físico muggle, tenía la idea de muchos mundos para evitar los problemas en la teoría de la mecánica cuántica, ya que esta nunca da un resultado concreto, solo la probabilidad de que algo ocurra. Eso trae un controversial aspecto: "el problema de la medición". La mecánica cuántica es tal que cuando alguien mide un arreglo experimental dado la medición misma parece definir el resultado. Antes de la medición, el sistema se encuentra en todos los estados posibles y solo al momento de ser observado es que toma uno de ellos. Ya que no puede ser que el sistema se encuentre en todos los estados al mismo tiempo y a nadie le gusta la idea de que el observador sea quien define el resultado, entonces es necesario entender todo de alguna manera. La interpretación debe evitar que sea quien mira el que defina el estado del mundo externo.

Hermione hablaba de manera frenética y casi sin respirar.

—La propuesta de Everett es que cada vez que medimos algo, el Universo se desdobla en otros Universos en los que se realizan cada uno de los posibles resultados de esa medida. Entonces se produce un número infinito de líneas de tiempo en las que ocurren cada una de las alternativas del experimento—se notaba que la mente de la castaña iba a toda velocidad, explicando aquel tema que Remus sentía, estaba más allá de su comprensión—Por ejemplo, en un experimento con dos salidas, acabaremos con uno de los Universos en el que ocurre una y otro muy parecido que opta por la segunda posibilidad. Si uno arroja una moneda al aire, el Universo se dividirá en dos y en uno de ellos la moneda mostrará cara y en otro mostrará cruz. El Universo se ramifica pues en incontables mundos con historias distintas y versiones diferentes de nosotros mismos.

Hermione captó la mirada confundida de los presentes.

—De acuerdo, veamos….—la castaña frunció el ceño, perdida en sus pensamientos, luego sus ojos se iluminaron—Les pondré un ejemplo más claro. Existe la paradoja de Schrödinger. Imaginen un gato dentro de una caja sellada. Dentro, junto al gato, hay un recipiente con gas venenoso amenazado por un martillo encantando con un hechizo de tiempo aleatorio mal convocado. Existe el 50 % de posibilidades de que después de, digamos, una hora, ocurra el encantamiento haya sido exitoso. Lo que activaría el martillo y rompería el recipiente de veneno, dejando libre el veneno que mataría al gato. El otro 50 % de posibilidad nos dice que esto no ocurrirá y por lo tanto el gato sigue paradoja de Schrödinger nos dice que, por afuera, no sabemos si dentro de la caja está vivo o muerto, por lo tanto, sin la verificación, el gato está vivo y muerto al mismo tiempo.

Arthur Weasley negó con la cabeza.

—Pero dijiste que no pueden existir dos estados a la vez. Y que el observador no define el estado.

Hermione sonrió complacida.

—¡Exáctamente! Por lo tanto, sin comprobarlo, existe un universo donde el gato está vivo, y uno dónde el gato está muerto. Pero no los dos al mismo tiempo en el mismo universo.

El Gryffindor que había llegado con la joven la miró con admiración. Cómo quien contempla un atardecer.

—¡Increible, Hermione! No hay duda alguna de porque estás en Ravenclaw. Te entendí más a ti que a cualquier película muggle. Las cuales por cierto no son muy científicas…

Las mejillas de la castaña se colorearon de rosa y agachó la mirada. Moody se aclaró la garganta, sacando a Hermione de su transe.

—Muy bonito y todo, Granger. ¿Pero a dónde quieres llegar con eso?

Hermione los miró con suma seriedad. Señaló al licántropo.

—Él es Remus Lupin. De otro universo.

Molly Weasley dejó caer una cacerola.


End file.
